Agora que ele se foi
by Diana Prallon
Summary: Hermione sente falta de Harry.


** Disclaimer: A musica é do Legião. Hermione, Harry e Gina, JK Rowling, a Michelle é minha e a Lucy é da Telle. Baseada em uma songfic da Silvia, nada a ver com fatos reais.... O mais importante... Eu não estou nem nunca julguei estar grávida!!! 

_Agora que ele se foi._

**"Sempre precisei de um pouco de atenção **

Acho que não sei quem sou 

**Só sei do que não gosto" **

_- Eu já estou seguindo em frente com a minha vida, Harry! - ela dissera calmamente de volta diante dos gritos dele. _

_Os olhos verdes se viraram para ela novamente com uma expressão de tamanha dor e desespero, ao mesmo tempo vinha junto naquele olhar decepção e ódio. Ela não conseguiu entender. Não era ele que há dois segundos estava dizendo para que ela seguisse sem ele? Porque então, ele estava reagindo daquela maneira? _

_- Eu desisto. - ele disse, e ela olhou pra ele sem entender.- Eu não quero mais saber de você Hermione, nem como namorada, nem como irmã, nem como amiga mais. _

_Ela arregalou os olhos para ele, sem acreditar no que estava ouvindo. _

_- Eu não quero mais saber de você. Quero distância. Um bom tempo longe de você. - ele continuou e ela o encarava sem nada dizer. - Não dá mais, de maneira nenhuma. _

_- Ótimo, Harry Potter. - ela falou sentindo a raiva crescer nela também. - Eu também preciso de um bom tempo longe de você. Muito tempo. _

_- Então, tá. - ele falou, escondendo a surpresa. - Vamos ficar em grupos separados quando formos lutar. _

_- E Rony? - ela se limitou a perguntar. _

_- Cada um de nós em um grupo. _

_- Bom. Ótimo então. _

_- Tenha uma boa vida, Hermione, seja feliz. _

_- O mesmo para você, Potter. _

_Tinha sido assim, sem lágrimas ou beijos, ou nada mais que fosse que se separaram um dos casais mais festejados do mundo bruxo. Mas assim eram os namoros aos 17 anos, acabavam subitamente. Além do mais, Harry e Hermione já não namoravam há quase um mês, e ele vinha a incentivando a procurar outro namorado. Quando finalmente ela parecia que iria encontrar um, ele fizera esta cena. Hermione não entendia. _

_Mas havia coisas que ela sabia, mesmo por instinto. Doía demais viver sem Harry. E já não sentia mais a paixão a cortejar na mesma intensidade. Suas asas ainda estavam presas e ele, e já não era uma pessoa completa. Não. Era novamente apenas metade de si mesma. Sentia falta de ser completa, e já não sabia mais quem era. Às vezes, perguntava-se, o quanto dele havia nela e quanto dela havia nele. Ás vezes, e não eram poucas essas vezes, ela agia como se fosse Harry. Tudo isso a confundia. Ela já não sabia quem era, mas sabia exatamente o que não queria mais: Harry Potter._

**"E nestes dias tão estranhos **

**Fica a poeira se escondendo pelos cantos." **

Não o desejava para si, mas desejava sempre o bem, paz e tranqüilidade à ele. Paz e tranqüilidade era impossível na batalha em que viviam, mas ela lhe desejava coisas boas, como sabia que ele desejava boas coisas a ela. Era estranho demais não estar com ele, não o abraçar, não o beijar, e mais que isso tudo, não conversarem mais por longas horas. 

Se antes vivia rodeada por homens, hoje, convivia apenas com mulheres. Parvati, claro, e Lilá, como em todos aqueles anos, Gina, sua eterna irmãzinha, Michelle, melhor amiga de Gina, que para Hermione também era uma irmã mais nova, e Lucy. Lucy era linda, uma das pessoas com quem Hermione mais se importava, tinha se formado com ela. Uma ótima duelista, de coração mole, apesar de pertencer a sonserina. Devia ser pela teimosia, e pelo gênio forte que escondia. Vontade de se provar, como o chapéu seletor dissera a Harry. 

Sem mais homens, que não fosse seu namorado. Rony apenas e ninguém mais. Sem mais homens, pois eles jamais seriam sua outra parte. Sua outra parte era o que não queria mais. 

**"Este é o nosso mundo: **

**O que é demais nunca é o bastante **

**E a primeira vez é sempre a última chance."**

Mas nem tudo saíra como o pretendido. Quem iria permitir que o trio fantástico de Hogwarts se separasse, e todos sabiam que eles eram melhores ainda unidos? Era a batalha mais importante, e eles caminhariam juntos. Não chegava a ter um mês que tinham saído de Hogwarts, diretamente para o batalhão especial. Rony caminhava entre eles, e Harry e Hermione não se olhavam. Rony entrelaçou seus dedos com Hermione pelo que ele sabia ser a última vez. Ele sabia que jamais tornaria a ser assim. Os três caminhavam de mãos dadas, mas já não havia aquela aura mágica de amor fraternal que sempre os encobrira. Eram apenas três pessoas agindo como mandava a sua própria etiqueta. 

Aquela era a última chance. Última de todas. Eles entravam no castelo se esgueirando, e ela sequer desconfiava. Tinha medo, muito medo, mas não desconfiava que aquele seria o fim. E fora ela quem tinham pego primeiro, por questão de localização. Teimosa, fora explorar aquele lado sozinha, e fora torturada. Sabia resistir a Imperius, mas não sabia se defender de uma tortura. Lúcio Malfoy a levara. A isca perfeita, a mulher da vida de Harry Potter. Apesar de tudo, sabiam que ele iria aonde fosse para salvá-la. Afinal, aquilo era o jeito que Harry conduzia as coisas. 

Só não esperavam que Lucy estivesse com ele. Lucy Nott, filha de comensais, criada para ser das mais poderosas, fora com ele. Sob Imperius, a obrigaram a lutar com Harry, mas em seu conflito interior, tinha sido fraca, cortejara a insanidade, e lançara o feitiço mortal naquele que deveria ser seu mestre um dia, ao invés de seu grande amigo. 

**"Ninguém vê onde chegamos: **

**Os assassinos estão livres, nós não estamos." **

Lucy o matara. Comensais caíam perdidos. Hermione caíra, dolorida. Harry correra para ela. Os dois se olharam, ela acreditou que seria a última vez. Não iria agüentar mais. 

- Eu te amo. Sempre. - ela falou baixinho. 

- Eu te amo, porque você sou eu e eu sou você. - ele respondeu. 

Lentamente, ele se abaixara e a beijara. Ela afastou-se. 

- Suma da minha vida, Harry Potter. Siga sua palavra. 

- Vá pro inferno, Granger. - ele gritara, se afastando. 

Então Lucy viera a socorrer, e Lúcio aparecera, tudo tão rápido... Quis torturar Lucy, mas acertou em Hermione, e sob a pressão da dor, ela desmaiou. Nada mais viu. 

O resto soubera depois. Lúcio matara Harry ao invés de Lucy. E tudo que ela pensava era que estava eternamente presa. Seu amor jamais seria o mesmo, enterrara suas asas. 

E o pior. Ela ainda estava brigada com ele. 

**"Vamos sair - mas não temos mais dinheiro **

**Os meus amigos todos estão procurando emprego **

**Voltamos a viver como há dez anos atrás **

**E a cada hora que passa **

**Envelhecemos dez semanas." **

Sentia morrer a cada instante. Mais que isso, queria dar forças às meninas, que o amavam tanto quanto ela o amava, mas não conseguia. Parecia ruir a cada instante. Sentia sangrar em todos os momentos. Preocupação o tempo todo, dia e noite. 

Em um mês, sentia-se dez anos mais velha. Então Lucy se fora, para o Brasil. Ela sabia que tinha algo muito errado com Lucy, que ela jamais a contaria. Mais preocupação. Sentia dor demais pra pensar propriamente. 

**"Vamos lá, tudo bem - eu só quero me divertir. **

**Esquecer, dessa noite ter um lugar legal p'rá ir **

**Já entregamos o alvo e a artilharia **

**Comparamos nossas vidas **

**E esperamos que um dia **

**Nossas vidas possam se encontrar." **

Diziam que ela era como fênix, ressurgindo de suas próprias cinzas, bela e vigorosa. Talvez ela fosse fênix, mas agora era apenas cinzas espalhadas pelo vento. Milhões de pequenos pedaços destruídos, migalhas do que fora um dia. Queria esquecer, queria seguir em frente, mas aquilo a sufocava. Havia desespero em si, e agora, era apenas ela a cuidar de Gina. Michelle andava distante. E doía. Ela não podia deixar o castelo, e Rony também estava afastado. Ele entendia a diferença entre ele e Harry, e achava que ela devia viver sozinha por algum tempo, se reconstruindo. Tinha medo de a reconstruir e reconstruir errado. Apenas esperava que seus caminhos tornassem a se cruzar. 

Com aquilo ela também sofria. Amava muito Rony, tanto quanto a Gina ou Harry, e estava apaixonada por ele, mas sabia que ele não era sua outra metade. A outra metade que ela dispensara sonhando com um futuro distante aonde dois adultos se reencontrariam e desfrutariam de uma vida linda, a dois. Ela perdera tudo, inclusive sua chance. 

**"Quando me vi tendo de viver comigo apenas **

E com o mundo 

**Você me veio como um sonho bom **

**E me assustei" **

Ele chegara, assim, como quem nada quer. Ele a fizera voar mais alto que as nuvens, mais alto que o céu. Ela se assustara, ele tinha tanto poder sobre ela! Com três palavras poderia levá-la as nuvens ou destruí-la. Controle total. Ela quisera destruir o interesse dele nesse controle. Fizera de tudo. Assustada, fizera das piores coisas para o afastar. Não era perfeita. E não desejava a perfeição, a temia. Assim, destruiu seu futuro. 

**"Não sou perfeito **

**Eu não esqueço **

**A riqueza que nós temos **

**Ninguém consegue perceber **

**E de pensar nisso tudo, eu, homem feito **

**Tive medo e não consegui dormir." **

Se ela não o tivesse mandando embora, se ela tivesse o deixado ficar, se nada daquilo fosse daquela maneira que ela forçara a ser, tudo seria diferente. Ele estaria vivo e ao seu lado, e não haveria porque temer tanto o futuro como temia agora. 

Estava cansada de tantos se. 

Lembrava dos momentos que passaram juntos, seu primeiro beijo, os primeiros eu te amo, as primeiras defesas, brigas, dores. A primeira vez que se trancaram em um armário de vassouras para namorar. A primeira vez que andaram de mãos dadas em volta do lago à luz da lua. A primeira vez que voaram para as montanhas depois de Hogsmeade, fazendo a neve de cobertor, dormindo ao relento com um sorriso bobo. 

A primeira vez que se achara irresponsável. A primeira vez que chorara ao ver o sangue sair, de dor, medo e alívio, tudo isso ao mesmo tempo. A primeira vez que seria mãe, tinha sido a última. Foram a formatura juntos. Despedida. Quando discutiram, ela já sabia. Mas jamais contaria que tinha uma criança Potter dentro de si. Não, pareceria chantagem. E quando ele morrera, sem saber... Ainda estavam brigados! 

Como dormir? 

**"Vamos sair - mas estamos sem dinheiro **

Os meus amigos todos estão procurando emprego 

**Voltamos a viver como há dez anos atrás **

**E a cada hora que passa **

**Envelhecemos dez semanas." **

As lembranças eram seu maior mal, ela acreditara. Mas o que mais pesava, era aquele filho. Ele iria nascer, e herdar todos os bens da família. Como contar? 

- Ei! Gina! Michelle! Tudo bem? Lembra o Harry, aquele cara por quem nós éramos apaixonadas e morreu?! Pois é, eu estou esperando um filho dele! Tem três meses já! 

Ótimo, não? Como ela iria dizer algo a elas??? 

Duvidas. Tortura. Preocupações. 

A cada hora que passa, eu envelheço dez semanas. 

**"Vamos lá tudo bem - eu só quero me divertir **

**Esquecer, dessa noite ter um lugar legal p'rá ir **

**Já entregamos o alvo e a artilharia **

Comparamos nossas vidas 

**E mesmo assim, não tenho pena de ninguém" **

Era hora de seguir em frente. Hora de renascer. 

Ser fênix, era tudo que tinha que fazer. Por ela, pela meninas, pela criança. E por Harry. 

N/A: Amo vocês... triste, não???


End file.
